Question: Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-4x-2y = -8}$ ${x = 6y-11}$
Explanation: Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $6y-11$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${-4}{(6y-11)}{- 2y = -8}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $-24y+44 - 2y = -8$ $-26y+44 = -8$ $-26y+44{-44} = -8{-44}$ $-26y = -52$ $\dfrac{-26y}{{-26}} = \dfrac{-52}{{-26}}$ ${y = 2}$ Now that you know ${y = 2}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = 6y-11}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = 6}{(2)}{ - 11}$ $x = 12 - 11$ ${x = 1}$ You can also plug ${y = 2}$ into $\thinspace {-4x-2y = -8}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${-4x - 2}{(2)}{= -8}$ ${x = 1}$